dwofandomcom-20200223-history
Weather General
First make your way north to the fake Zhou Wei, using the stair case (purple line on map) to traverse the wall and bypass the barricade walls. Try to get Attack upgrades at this time. After you kill the fake Zhou Wei you have to kill 4 phantoms: *'Rain Phantom' - Head to the Northeast part of the map towards the supply base. This is where the Rain Phantom is. He will tell you to upgrade your combo to level 3. Also your lieutenant to level 3 or 200 KO (mountable Lt). So run around and kill soldiers to upgrade. Once you upgrade enough, the Rain Phantom will appear and you can kill him. *'Fog Phantom' - Head towards the Fog Phantom and he will tell you to clear out the enemies around the East and West springs (Points A). If you haven't done so already try to get at least one Damage upgrade during this time. Once you clear out both areas of enemies the fog phantom will appear, kill him. *'Cloud Phantom' - Run up the stairs along the wall to initiate the cloud phantom's speech. You must run through the four enemy bases in a certain order. The map will tell you which base you have to enter. The order is base #5-->#6--->#2--->#3. Looks like a "Z pattern" on the map. You will most likely have to destroy at least one wall barricade so this is why you needed a Damage upgrade. Drop down from the raised path and head into base #5. From there, destroy the barricade to the North and get back up on the raised walkway. From the walkway drop down to the East and walk into base #6. This time head Southeast and destroy the barricade down there. Head back up the raised pathway and drop down on the West side near base #2. Walk South after entering the base and again go to the raised walkway. Drop down to the East and head into the final one, base #3. Exit through the South barricade you destroyed earlier, the cloud phantom will appear at the bottom of the stair case, kill him. Side Note: Mountable Lieutenants can no longer climb the inside stairs on castle map so use a Storm/Hurricane Card to help break barricades faster. *'Snow Phantom' - Quickly run West towards the snow phantom's location to initiate his part. You have to take the Captain Base in the Southwest and clear all the yellow troops around it. This includes the archers who are stationed up on the turrets. So either try to fight around the turrets to destroy them and kill the archers when they drop or use a jump charge attack to kill them (depending on the weapon). When you take the base and kill the yellow troops surrounding it, allied troops should pop around the base and the snow phantom will appear, kill him. After you kill all 4 phantoms the boss mage will appear and your time will extend by 1 minute, however you should find the real Zhou Wei first. He is just a little north of the snow phantom on the west side of the map (see screenshot). Once you find him quickly run towards the mage and kill him to complete the quest. Try to kill all 4 phantoms, rescue Zhou Wei, and complete the quest without letting the timer run out to S rank. Category:Quests